Plan de conquista
by Shc00
Summary: UA. Gaara está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia Matsuri, Rock Lee lo descubre y decide ayudar a su amigo a declarar sus sentimientos aunque con unos resultados un poco... Desastrosos. Humor y Gaamatsu


¿Sinceramente? Siempre he querido hacer algo gracioso con Gaara y con Rock Lee (Gran personaje, les recomiendo que se vean "Naruto DS" también conocido por "Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Nindeny" son aventuras cotidianas del equipo Gai y otros (también salen los hermanos del desierto) ¡Pero en chibi! Te ríes mucho, en serio) y bueno aquí está el resultado, espero les guste y en fin... enjoy!

**.**

_**Disclaimer: **_Como todos sabemos ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... blablabla... son propiedade de Masashi Kishimoto.

**...**

**...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Un joven pelirrojo vestido con el clásico uniforme escolar japones negro andaba camino a la Academia sumido en sus pensamientos, o más concretamente sumido en los recuerdos de su infancia.

Estaba recordando como era él de pequeño. Había sido un niño problemático desde muy temprana edad ya que perdió a dos personas importantes en su vida demasiado pronto y la única figura paternal que tenía lo ignoraba. Creció siendo caprichoso, retraído y bipolar en ocasiones por lo que nadie se quería acercar a él para ser su amigo. Estaba solo.

Hasta que apareció ella, Matsuri. Una pequeña castaña de grandes ojos negros que no pareció intimidada por el carácter del pelirrojo y se empeñó en ver quien estaba detrás de esa fachada de niño rebelde.

Siempre estuvo ahí para él, al principio como una extraña con la que entretenerse y escapar de la soledad, luego como una conocida que siempre le sonreía y al final como su mejor amiga.

Lo había ayudado a superar sus problemas y a salir de su coraza, a hacer más amigos y relacionarse con los demás, y con el tiempo también había logrado derretir su fría mirada con solo estar cerca.

Le había costado mucho aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella y ahora que al fin se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba la castaña para él se habían distanciado por razones que no era capaz de comprender y no sabía que hacer con lo que sentía.

Seguían siendo buenos amigos si, pero no eran nada en comparación a como era todo antes que se pasaban juntos las tardes hasta que el sol caía jugando en la arena del parque o haciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese.

Suspiró decepcionado. Ahora la vida que antes tanto deseaba le parecía incompleta sin ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo Gaara-kun? -Lo sacó de sus pensamientos una voz a su espalda. El nombrado se viró hacia ella para encontrarse con Rock Lee, un compañero de su salón y uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Alto, musculoso y de piel bronceada, con el pelo negro brillante cortado a estilo tazón y grandes cejas a juego. Tenía un aspecto indudablemente peculiar que asumía perfectamente pero era más conocido por su enérgico carácter y gran vitalidad. Eran buenos amigos a pesar de que ser como el día y la noche.

- Tu llama de la juventud se ve muy apagada hoy -Gaara supuso que esa era su forma de decir que se le veía deprimido- puedes contármelo.

Volvió a suspirar sin poder evitarlo. Estaba cansado, llevaba tres días sin poder dormir correctamente por lo deprimido que lo tenía ese tema y no le encontraba una solución satisfactoria. Y aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho a lo mejor Lee podía ayudarlo ya que era bastante dado a esas "cursilerías" como decían los chicos de su grupo.

- Verás...-Y se lo explicó todo superficialmente sintiendo como los ojos negros de Lee lo observaban con sorpresa mal reprimida. Quien lo diría, el serio de Gaara estaba así por una chica- ...y no sé que hacer.

- Pues confesarte claro está -Le respondió rápidamente Lee con una determinación que Gaara ignoraba de donde la había sacado para decir algo así.

- Pero ¿Seguro que eso saldría bien, Lee?

- ¡Completamente! Gaara-kun es un chico bien parecido, buen estudiante y buena persona así que ninguna chica te diría que no -Gaara dudaba de esas palabras e iba a reclamar pero el pelinegro se volvió repentinamente hacía él con gesto serio- Sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que te confieses y que ella no pueda decirte que no.

- ¿"No pueda decirme que no"? -Inquirió con duda de que existiese una posibilidad así.

- ¡Claro! ¿No ves películas de amor Gaara-kun? -El pelirrojo negó en respuesta- Las mujeres son seres maravillosos y perfectos pero muy románticos así que tienes que confesarte de una manera que toques su corazón y no podrá rechazarte.

Entonces el recuerdo de una noche que Matsuri había ido a ver una película a su casa llegó a su mente. La escena de ella y Temari, su hermana mayor, abrazadas llorando por el amor imposible del protagonista y él por su parte con Kankuro, su otro hermano, lamentándose de que las chicas hubiesen ganado a "piedra, papel y tijeras" ya que así habían decidido que película iban a ver.

- ¡Dejámelo a mi! ¡Haré que Matsuri-chan y tú estén juntos!

Intentó disuadirlo, pero Lee ya no le hacía caso, estaba sumergido en uno de sus clásicos monólogos sobre la llama de la juventud y no se qué flor y primaveras en vinagre.

Tal vez aquello no había sido tan buena idea.

**...**

**Plan nº1: "Flores"**

El profesor escribía unas fórmulas en la pizarra mientras las explicaba pero en el aula cierto pelirrojo no le hacía el menor caso.

Quedaban apenas unos minutos para que acabase la clase y estaba tan ansioso como asustado por ello.

Miró a una castaña que estaba varios asientos más adelante tomando notas de la explicación para luego mirar el objeto que tenia oculto en su mochila bajo la chaqueta. Las palabras de Lee resonando en su cabeza.

**_Flashblack_**

_- Gaara confía en mí ¡Las flores son el mejor símbolo del amor! Dáselas y dile algo como "Puede que no sean tan bonitas como tú pero fueron las más bellas que pude encontrar"_

_- No pienso decir nada como eso Lee -Le respondió el pelirrojo mirándolo irritado. Vale, estaba enamorado pero ni muerto iba a decir esas babosadas._

_- Bueno ¿Y qué tal "Tú eres como estas flores que sólo me transmiten amor, por eso con este acto te entrego mi corazón"?_

_- Ni en broma_

_- ¿"Tu primavera de la juventud hace que mi llama arda ante tu recuerdo"?_

_- ¡Mucho menos!_

_- ¡Pues sólo dáselas hombre!_

**_Fin del Flashblack_**

Tocó la sirena y los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para salir al pasillo o hablar entre ellos. Ahora tenían una hora libre.

Vio como Matsuri aprovechaba para salir rumbo a los servicios. Era su oportunidad, la interceptaría y se las daría. Al salir de clase tras la chica con disimulo Lee le hizo un gesto de ánimo con la mano antes de perderse por el colegio.

Una vez se aseguró de que por esa parte de los pasillos no había nadie la llamó.

- Matsuri, espera -Sin pensar colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica sobresaltándola, pero tan rápidamente lo enfrentó le sonrió con la dulzura que acostumbraba.

- Hola Gaara, me asustaste -Respondió la más joven haciendo un puchero que sin darse cuenta derritió a su compañero de clase. Entonces reparó en las flores- Vaya, que bonitas ¿Son para Melody?

Si Gaara hubiese estado atento a la clase se habría enterado de que una de sus compañeras se acaba de operar y que Matsuri se había ofrecido para visitarla y llevarle las cartas y regalos de toda la clase para que así se mejorase cuanto antes.

- ¿Melody? -No tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando su amiga.

Matsuri lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona ante el desconcierto del pelirrojo.

- Nuestra compañera enferma ¿Para quién más si no?

Ah... Esa Melody.

Y antes de que se diese cuenta le estaba respondiendo a toda velocidad sin detenerse a pensar.

- Oh, sí, son para ella de parte de Lee y mía -Dijo entregándole las flores a Matsuri de forma algo brusca- Dile que se mejore.

Y se largó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Resultado:** Fracaso

**...**

**Plan nº2: "Poesía"**

Ahora Lee lo había asaltado en medio de sus estiramientos de la clase de gimnasia hablando apresuradamente de una idea genial que aparentemente le iba a encantar.

- Lee, párate un momento -Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo con un gesto de cansancio- Si hablas así no te puedo entender.

- Digo Gaara-kun que se me ha ocurrido un plan que de seguro te gusta más ya que eliminas el nerviosismo del cara a cara -El chico enarcó el espacio en su frente donde deberían estar las cejas de tenerlas animándolo a continuar- Dejarle una carta, aunque claro no una cualquiera ¡Tiene que ser una en la que expreses la fuerza de tus sentimientos!

Quitando la última frase debía admitir que esa idea realmente le agradaba más. Podría ser una chiquillajada eso de dejar una carta y simplemente esperar una respuesta pero era de lo que más se sentía capaz de hacer. Aunque aún había un inconveniente.

- Me gusta pero sólo le veo un problema al plan.

- ¿Cual? -Inquirió el pelinegro empezando a trotar a su lado puesto habían terminado de estirar y ahora estaban calentando.

- Por si aún no lo has notado no se me da bien eso de... expresar sentimientos -Le respondió entrecerrando sus ojos claros con cierta vergüenza.

- Descuida, ya pensé en eso así que en clase estuve escribiendo varias -Y le pasó con disimulo para que el profesor no los viese unos folios doblados con cuidado.

El pelirrojo desechó inmediatamente las que incluían alguna referencia hacía algo relacionado con "llamas" "primavera" y "juventud" quedándose con unas pocas de las que seleccionó la que a su juicio era la menos vergonzosa.

La carta rezaba así:

_"Te tengo algo que confesar_

_ya no puedo atesorar estos sentimientos más_

_necesito decírtelos y ver si los aceptas_

_porque tu mirada me tiene enfermo_

_enfermo de ti, de tu presencia_

_pues nunca he sido testigo de cosa más bella_

_ni más pura, ni más perfecta_

_que la curva de tu sonrisa cuando te tengo cerca._

_Firmado, G"_

No era perfecta, ni tampoco le acababa de satisfacer del todo pero Lee parecía absolutamente seguro de que una chica se sentiría conmovida con ello y se sentiría lo suficiente curiosa o ilusionada como para buscar quien se la había mandado y allí entraría Gaara en escena.

- Vale y ahora ¿Cómo se la haremos llegar?

- Es muy sencillo, yo me encargo, perdón por esto Gaara-kun -Pero antes de que el joven pudiese preguntar a que se refería Lee le hizo un traspiés que le hizo literalmente comerse el suelo. Se oyeron varias risas de sus compañeros mientras el profesor se acercaba alarmado.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?

- ¡Lo siento mucho sensei! ¡Iba distraído e hice a Gaara-kun caer! -Respondió rápidamente Lee ignorando la mirada matadora del chico que se encontraba en el suelo logrando con ello que las risas de sus compañeros aumentasen- ¡Daré 100 vueltas al campo como castigo!

- Eso no hará falta Rock Lee... -El profesor se agachó para comprobar las limaduras en las piernas del chico accidentado, puso mala cara- Son heridas leves pero tendré que llevar al joven Sabaku No a la enfermería.

Entonces Gaara comprendió el plan de Lee. Buena jugada, ahora él aprovecharía la ausencia del profesor y se colaría en los vestuarios de las chicas y pondría la carta en la taquilla de Matsuri y claro, él estaría fuera de sospechas ya que estaba en la enfermería en ese momento.

Sintió unos ojos negros en su espalda mirándolo con preocupación mientras hacía el trayecto con el profesor hacia el edificio del colegio lo cual logró calmarlo en parte. Después de que la enfermera le desinfectase las heridas salió de nuevo al exterior para encontrarse con un enérgico chico que lo esperaba.

- ¿Todo bien? -Le preguntó el recién llegado con varias curas en sus piernas a prueba de su viaje a la enfermería reprimiendo sus ganas de darle un buen golpe a su "amigo".

- Sí ¡Misión cumplida! -Respondió el pelinegro con un gesto de victoria a lo que el pelirrojo asintió satisfecho y nervioso a partes iguales. Caminaron hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse y estarlistos para la siguiente clase- Aunque casi no encuentro su taquilla, la número 14 estaba bien escondida.

Entonces Gaara se detuvo y miró con furia a su compañero.

- Dime que estas bromeando Lee -Masculló con aire sombrío el pelirrojo, el otro chico lo miró por su parte sin entender a que se refería- el número de lista de Matsuri es el 17 no el 14.

- Espera... ¿Qué esa no era la taquilla de Matsuri-chan?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los dos muchachos de instituto que al final el más pálido rompió.

- Como se enteren tú te haces cargo de esta cagada.

**Resultado:** Fracaso, y una chica que recibió un par de broncas durante varias semanas en clase por estar en las nubes sin motivo aparente.

**...**

**Plan nº3: "Música"**

Gaara miró con duda el instrumento que Lee le había dado. Estaban en el receso y está vez lo había traído a rastras a la sala del club de música para su siguiente plan.

- Hazme caso ¡A las chicas les encanta esto!

Volvió a mirar la guitarra entre sus manos inseguro, que mala espina.

- Gaara-kun no tienes por qué aprender a tocar perfectamente la guitarra -Eso lo tranquilizó en parte- sólo necesitas saber hacer un acorde o dos como mucho y ya tienes un ritmo para cantar.

- ¿¡Qué yo haga qué!? -Se alarmó el pelirrojo. Oh no, claro que no. Él no haría eso ni harto de copas como se solía decir.

- Venga Gaara-kun dudo que cantes tan mal -El de los ojos negros recibió una mala mirada y un cruce de brazos en respuesta. Suspiró antes de seguir hablando- Bueno, pues canta un poco para mí a ver que tal se te da.

A pesar de esas palabras Gaara mantuvo en silencio mirando al chico sentado frente a él con duda.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Matsuri no te merece el esfuerzo de aguantarte un poco la vergüenza y cantar delante de un amigo tuyo?

Tragó saliva, no era exactamente eso. Él cantaba, pero cuando estaba seguro de que absolutamente nadie lo oía, ni en los cumpleaños lo hacía. Pero era verdad, en esa ocasión tenía que hacer el esfuerzo.

Marcó un acorde que Lee le había indicado momentos antes y probó a seguirle el ritmo al instrumento con su voz.

En cuanto terminó la estrofa miró a su amigo el cual estaba en shock.

- Mejor probamos con otra cosa

- Sí, mejor.

**Resultado: **Rechazado inmediatamente y una bonita migraña para el pelinegro.

**...**

**Plan nº4: "Héroe"**

Las clases ya habían acabado, pero en lugar de irse a sus respectivas casas dos chicos se ocultaban tras una esquina siguiéndole el paso a una chica de pelo corto castaño.

Gaara intentó reprimir una mueca de molestia sin mucho éxito. Se sentía como un completo pervertido. Él estaba sumamente tenso ya que no sabía que decir si los descubrían en esa situación, puesto que su casa quedaba en la dirección contraria, pero Rock Lee parecía creerse el agente 007 tras su objetivo con el gesto de seriedad de su cara y las volteretas que daba para pasar de un escondite a otro. Vamos, que estaban dando un espectáculo la mar de entretenido para el que los estuviera viendo.

Matsuri acostumbraba a irse a casa con sus amigas y por el camino se iban despidiendo las unas de otras e iban separándose poco a poco. En ese momento se estaba despidiendo de la última que quedaba del grupo inicial e iba a continuar ella sola el trayecto hasta su casa.

- Recuerda el plan, yo haré como que la atraco y tú la salvas -Susurró Lee sacando una prenda de su mochila.

- Lee no creo que eso sea buena...

- ¡Esta vez funcionará! -Dijo en tono decidido el moreno que se había cambiado la camiseta del colegio y se había puesto un gorro negro hasta más abajo de las cejas y ahora se estaba colocando una máscara para la gripe en la boca.

- ¿Seguro que podrás? -Continuó el pelirrojo con duda en la voz.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Entonces Rock Lee se había acercado por la espalda hacia Matsuri antes de que Gaara pudiese oponerse más a el plan y la agarró por el hombro con rudeza.

- Eh niña -Dijo en voz grave para que no lo reconociese pero para su sorpresa la chica apresó su mano en un rápido movimiento retorciéndosela hasta quedar flexionada en su espalda para después darle una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles y salir corriendo de allí, dejando tras ella a un tembloroso Lee en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y a un pelirrojo que miraba a su amigo con cierto remordimiento.

- Intenté advertírtelo, fue a clases de judo.

**Resultado:** Fracaso, moretones varios y una posible vasectomía.

**...**

Se encontraba en uno de los columpios del parque que solía frecuentar de niño columpiándose con desgana.

Menudo día. Debía admitir que se había ilusionado con todas las palabras y los planes del pelinegro pero al final todo seguía y seguiría igual. Lee le había dicho que no se desanimase, que habrían otras oportunidades y que él tenía muchas ideas. Que definitivamente él y Matsuri acabarían juntos, pero dudaba mucho de que fuera posible y menos después de los fracasos estrepitosos del día.

Pateó la arena del suelo frustrado. Lo que daría por que ella estuviese allí con él en ese instante...

- ¿Gaara?

El nombrado se viró con sorpresa descubriendo a la dueña de sus pensamientos mirarlo con preocupación. Algo en su pecho se oprimió dejándolo sin respiración por unos segundos.

- Matsuri ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó volviendo su vista al suelo arenoso evitando su mirada para disimular su turbación.

- Durante todo el día has estado raro, bueno, más raro de lo normal -Sonrió la chica intentando animarlo pero sólo recibió silencio en respuesta- ¿Qué pasa?

Encima la estaba preocupando, simplemente genial. Suspiró con cansancio.

- No sé Mats -Le respondió. La llamó como cuando eran niños, lleno de nostalgia aún sin mirarla.

- Bueno ¿Quieres hablar de ello o te distraigo? -Insistió la chica sentandose de lado en el otro columpio para poder así mirarlo de frente- Si quieres también puedo dejarte tranquilo si realmente necesitas estar a solas, pero... Aunque las cosas no sean como antes ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Un cálido sentimiento se extendió por su pecho ante esas palabras. Era increíble el poder que tenía la chica de animarlo tan fácilmente aún siendo ella la principal causante de su estado de ánimo.

La miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que ella secundó de forma más animada mirándola con su mirada aguamarina tintada de cariño- Gracias.

Dentro de ese "gracias" habían muchas otras cosas enterradas pero si la chica se percató no dio muestras de ello. Asintió alegre y se levantó repentinamente del sitio.

- ¿Sabes? Realmente hace mucho que no hablamos como se debe, así que te invito a comer algo ¡Vamos!

Y la chica lo levantó de allí jalándolo de la mano sin admitir réplica alguna por parte del pelirrojo aunque realmente él no hizo nada por evitarlo. Se dejó jalonear sin oponerse mientras la chica lo sacaba del parque y le preguntaba por su día con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Un poco más lejos de allí una sombra sonreía con satisfacción ante la escena e hizo un gesto de victoria con la mano.

Al parecer el hacerle aquel comentario "casual" a la chica no había sido mala idea pues enseguida ella había ido a donde el pelirrojo preocupada. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, o así lo esperaba, ahora tocaba dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

**Plan nº5: "Consuelo" **

**Resultado:** ¿Un acercamiento al amor?

**..**

**.**

**.**


End file.
